Summer In Arendelle
by elsa.bennet
Summary: It's been one year since Elsa's coronation...one year since she met Kristoff and Sven, since she reconnected with her sister, since she embraced her powers and found herself. In a matter of weeks, her life takes a turn she never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

13th of Summer -

Today is the first anniversary of my coronation and I'm so nervous I have a flurry much like Olaf's swirling my head. There's a ball tonight to commemorate the event. Everyone seems to have forgotten that I froze the entire country just a mere 12 months ago. Anna said keeping this journal would be good for me to keep my feelings in check. She's my best friend and though I tell her almost everything, I feel like no one can understand my worries and frustrations.

The dress they made me is absolutely beautiful. It's a deep blue with gorgeous aqua lace...well, I can't really explain it. But it's beautiful. I'm terrible with these things. A dress is a dress. I'd rather be in the woods with Kristoff and Sven, making sleds of ice and racing down the mountains. Kristoff has become a very close friend since we first met. It's sort of awkward now though, with Anna courting Prince Arjan. So I tend to hang out with my best friends separately.

Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that Anna is happy. She just seemed to like Kristoff so much, it was a surprise when Prince Arjan sailed in to discuss his little brothers wrong doing and Anna sort of just left Kristoff in the wind. You'd think that she would be cautious about men from the Southern Isles, but apparently Arjan is different. They have yet to become engaged, so I guess that is a change. They've been going strong for almost ten months now, leaving me in a terribly awkward situation, but I've learned to adapt to her spontaneous personality.

I'm just sort of stalling. I really don't want to put on this dress and go out and dance with men I've never met and make small talk with people who just last year thought I was an evil witch. I'm nervous for Anna and Kristoff to be in the same room also. Anna tends to avoid Kristoff at all costs, which seems backwards to me. Shouldn't Kristoff be the heartbroken one? Anna is the one who runs from the room when they announce Kristoff. Half the time, she just leaves the castle. Whenever I try to talk to her about it, she is quiet and mumbles a lot. Maybe she regrets leaving him for Arjan? My sisters love life takes up way too much of my time, though it is the most interesting thing in my life.

Well, Kai keeps knocking on the door, informing me that my maids are waiting to dress me if I am to be on time. I miss getting dressed alone.

13th of Summer -

Well, the ball went fine. Anna and Arjan danced almost the entire night together. They looked very sweet and happy. I'm glad. I had to dance a few times as well, but thankfully Kristoff was there to cut in with each of my dance partners. His timing was impeccable each time. Just when I wanted to freeze my partner into a block of ice, Kristoff would swoop in, insisting that he had official ice business to talk to me about. He really is a great guy.

I did have one man who seemed there just to woo me. Prince Nikolas of Bellton asked me to dance multiple times, but I was already promised to a trade partner or a business owner. He seemed to never take his eyes off me, and while it was flattering, I couldn't help but wondering what his motives were. It seems obvious to me that I may never marry and that Anna's children will take the throne when I pass. Is it not obvious to the people around me? The only man who would want to marry me is a man who wants power for himself, much like Hans, and I will not put my country in danger again. I have long forgiven Anna for what Hans tried to do, but I know that he isn't the only man like that in the world. Men sail from all corners of the globe to get a glimpse at the worlds most eligible bachelorette, but I am nothing special and I tend to scare them with my snow and ice. We will just have to see how determined Nikolas is. There is no doubt that if he stays for long enough, I will run out of excuses as to why I cannot stroll with him around the garden or go visit the village.

Other than that, the ball was uneventful.

15th of Summer -

So it seems that after the ball, Arjan asked Anna to marry him. Of course, my love-sick sister said yes. They have asked for my permission and I am debating it. What would I do without my sister? They want to split their time between the Southern Isles and here but I don't know that I can be without her for six months of the year. Plus, Hans is living over there. Mind you, he's working on a farm on the outskirts of the country, but he is still there. What if he tries to hurt her? She sacrificed herself to save me, ruining his plans of murder and ruling Arendelle. I have a meeting with Anna and Arjan tomorrow afternoon to discuss my worries.

For now, maybe I will ask Kristoff to take me into the forest. I think I need to clear my head of the matchmaking and the ticking clock that I am constantly being reminded of.

15th of Summer -

Just as I thought. I needed to get some fresh air. Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and I went deep into the forest and spent hours playing in a maze I created. I promised the winner of the maze would ge a bundle of carrots and a kiss. This sort of created a frenzy from Olaf and Sven, who ended up pairing together to get out of the maze, though Kristoff beat them out by just a few minutes. I gave him the carrots and a kiss on the cheek, just as I promised. I thought I saw his face flush red but when I blinked, his face was back to normal. We gave Sven the carrots and then just spent time walking through the forest. It's great to get outside and have no worries or fears about who may be lurking or spying. We've found people watching multiple times but they never follow us very far into the woods.

We did have a bit of a scare on the way home though. Kristoff and I were riding Sven back to the village when Sven slipped and started to roll over. Kristoff and I acted at the same time, me created a snowy pillow for Sven to roll onto instead of the tree stump that he might have landed on, and Kristoff saved me from being pinned under Sven. We laughed about it afterwards, but I could of sworn I saw real worry in Kristoff's eyes. He probably didn't see the snow I created at first and was afraid Sven was going to hurt himself on the stump. The rest of the ride, Kristoff had be sit in front of him and held on to me tighter than usual. Usually I sit behind him and hold on for dear life but I guess Sven slipping scared him more than I originally thought. When he dropped me off at the castle, the hug lasted a second longer than normal. Maybe he really was worried about me up there.

16th of Summer -

Just had a visit from Olaf. It was strange. He said he walking past Kristoff's cabin late last night and he was singing. That's not the strange part. Kristoff has an amazing voice and he told me he sings to Sven most nights. But apparently last night...the night of the almost accident in the woods, he sang this: _...friends. You can take care of yourself, this we all know. I find myself staring, watching, longing. Is this all we'll ever be? You scare me._ Olaf felt it was rude to eavesdrop so he left, but he thinks that Kristoff was singing about me.

I'm not really sure how I feel about this. I mean...could he feel like that? I scare him? Why would he stare at me with...longing...if I scared him? I honestly don't think he meant me. He probably met a girl in the village. I should ask him about it next time we see each other.

23rd of Summer -

While in a council meeting, I found out that Bellton is in dire need of assistance. Apparently that is why Nikolas is here. They need a few men with sleds to help get food to a few families up in the mountains. They had a terrible snow just a week ago and Nikolas left as soon as he could to come ask for help. Since we are close neighbors and we have experience with crazy snows, he was hoping we would help him. I'm so silly to think he wanted to court me. He needed help and I ignored him because I was nervous to reject yet another suitor. We offered five men to go back to Bellton with him. Now I must go to the village to see if we can get some volunteers.

24th of Summer -

Well, that didn't go as I had expected. We had three volunteers when Nikolas asked if he could hand pick the next two men. I obliged of course, he knows the mountains in his country just as I know the mountains in mine. He selected John and Kristoff as the final two men. I hadn't even thought that Kristoff would be selected. I smiled and thanked the men for agreeing to go help a country in need but on the walk back to the castle, I was a little confused. I would be losing Anna and Kristoff at the same time?

Of, I forgot to mention. I had agreed to their engagement and now Anna was sailing off to meet his family in the Southern Isles. We've met a brother, but he's got eleven more for her to meet along with the King, Queen, and mistresses. I found it rather scandalous that the reason for him having so many is brothers is because the King tends to take on a mistress and then trade her for a younger model after a few years. On top of all the brothers, he has five sisters as well. Apparently the King and Queen only have four children together, three sons and a daughter. Arjan is the youngest son of the Queen so he actually in line for the throne, unlike Hans. Since Hans is a bastard, he would be something like...25th in line for the throne. Those sort of rules confuse me. Thank goodness Arendelle is so much more peaceful and...traditional than that. I hope Anna knows what she is getting herself into. If Arjan becomes King some day (by any means) I hope she knows he is expected to get himself a mistress is she cannot produce an heir. Or, he is he like his father, a mistress just for fun. I can't even imagine my father having a mistress. Arjan says it is normal where he is from but I really can't even fathom it.

Back on topic. Kristoff leaves tomorrow morning for Bellton and Anna leaves just hours later. I am to have no one to talk to except Olaf for a whole month! I guess I'll take up painting.


	2. Chapter 2

24th of Summer -

Kristoff has asked to go into the forest tonight and I agreed. Of course I want to spend time with him before he leaves. I'm changing right now. I hope we do some ice skating. Maybe another maze. Something fun and exciting to take my mind off of being alone...again. I was alone for years. Sure, I didn't have to be alone, but I didn't know that. Father had told me to hide my powers, to conceal them. I was forbidden to play with Anna in case I hurt her again. I didn't know that embracing them was the only way to keep people safe. I'm tired of being alone. In more ways than one.

24th of Summer -

I had a wonderful night with Sven and Kristoff. We went sledding, visited marshmallow and spent a lot of time admiring my old ice palace. We even went to the very top of it to watch the sunset. It was such a great time. After the sunset, Kristoff asked me what was next on the agenda. I told him we could do whatever he wanted and after back and forth "no you pick" he finally decided he wanted to lay down and watch the stars. Sven got bored of this rather quickly so I created a small flurry to keep him happy. He really loves catching snowflakes, or rather, trying to catch them. Kristoff and I laid on top of the ice palace for hours, just watching the stars and talking about what he was going to miss. The conversation sort of went like this:

_I'm only going to be gone a month Else. Not much happens in a month._

_Lies! Tons of stuff could happen. This month was an exciting, yet sad month. Anna got engaged, but now I'm losing you both!_

_For a month. I'm not going to be gone forever._

_You don't know that. What if you meet the lady of your dreams in Bellton and decide to never come back? What is Sven meets a lady reindeer? What is something happens and there are no ships to bring you back?_

_Those are all terrible scenarios. Two of which will never happen and the other is very unlikely._

_Haha. It is not very unlikely that you might meet a woman you will fall in love with. It happens every day. I would have never thought Anna would fall for Arjan, not after what Hans did and especially not since she had you._

_Yeah...that was a surprise. She didn't think I was such a catch after all._

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up._

_Don't worry Else, I'm over it. I have been for a long time. Besides, that wasn't the unlikely scenario. It is very unlikely that Sven would meet another reindeer that he loved as much as he loves you and I._

_Oh Kristoff. You will meet a lady one day who will surprise you and sweep you off your feet. It's inevitable. You have so many redeeming qualities, it's silly to think that any woman in her right mind would leave you to begin with._

_Maybe some day. Maybe it has already happened._

With that, we laughed and fell into silence. It wasn't until he shivered that I realized we had been laying outside, watching the stars for far too long. _I think it's time to go._ I said. _Just a few more minutes. I'm really cherishing this._ With those words, he pulled me up close to him. My head rested on his shoulder and he stopped shivering. I will admit, I was pretty comfortable. After a few minutes, he kissed the top of my head, gave me a squeeze and helped me up. We walked down the long staircases (I was crazy to made them so long) and as usual, he admired the ice all the way down. The look on his face was pure admiration. I knew he loved coming here, if for no reason then just to look at the great detail of the ice. It's weird to think I created this just by lifting my hands and imagining it. It came out better than it did in my head.

We were almost at the bottom when something hit me. I was flirting up there. That conversation. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but I was flirting. Really, actually flirting. For the first time in my life, and if I'm not mistaken, he was flirting back. To him, it was unimaginable that he would meet someone who would keep him away from Arendelle. He even said that maybe he had already met a woman who swept him off his feet. Part of me thinks he still loves Anna. She did sort of boss him into helping her shortly after they met.

I was arguing with myself in my head for a few minutes before I was brought back down to earth by Sven's grunting. He was so excited to see us. It's adorable how he waits for us at the bottom of the stairs every time. It was obvious by the shape of the snow around him that he had been sleeping this time around, which is better than when the snow around him hasn't been touched and he has literally just been sitting there, waiting for us. _I need to make a way for Sven to come up with us._ Kristoff laughed and agreed. _That'd be great! Except then we'd never have any alone time._ Oh Kristoff. Why would you say that? Is our alone time important to you? I was becoming increasingly aware of my growing feelings towards him as more than a friend and I felt like everything he was saying was cryptic. I don't want to lose one of my best friends because I read too much into what he is saying.

When we arrived back in Arendelle, we could tell it was late. Much later than when we normally come back. We stopped by Kristoff's to drop off Sven. He was tired and he tends to get excited and loud the closer we get to the castle. As we were walking to the gates, Kristoff kept opening his mouth, as if to say something but words never seemed to come out. I accidentally let a giggle escape after seeing him do this for the tenth time.

_Why the laugh Else?_

_Oh no reason._

_Something funny on your mind? Share it. We've only got a few more minutes before we have the gates in sight._

_It's just you. You keep opening your mouth like you want to say something, but it seems you decide against it every time. I can't imagine what would be so hard for you to say to your best friend._

_Oh. Um..._ He's so cute when he scratches his neck and bites his lip. _It's just...I won't know anyone in Bellton and I'm going to miss my friends here in Arendelle._

_Aren't you the one who told me not to be upset about you leaving because it is only for a month? All your friends will be here when you come back._

_Yeah...I hope so._

_Plus, you are taking Sven with you. At least you'll have him to remind you of all the fun you have in Arendelle. I might have to make a couple friends without you and Anna around._

He opened his mouth again, looking at me, and then shut it. Again.

_Come on Kristoff. What do you want to say? I won't replace you. I promise. You are irreplaceable to me. As long as you come back that is. I'd be too heartbroken if you decided to stay in Bellton, for any reason._

He stopped walking and gave me a look I've never seen before. His eyes sparkled and he smiled.

_Elsa...oh nevermind._

I laughed at his indecision. After a few more minutes we were at the gates.

_I will come see you off tomorrow morning. I promise. Don't leave without me being there! Promise me Kristoff._

_I promise Else. See you in a few hours._

When I leaned in the hug him, I knew that this was different. I was falling in love with my best friend and I was so confused to how he actually felt about me. Did he mean the things he said the way think he meant them? Or am I really just his best friend and he will miss our friendship when he is gone? After a few seconds I started to pull away but he grabbed me back in and squeezed me.

_I promise not to leave until I see you again._

Then, just like that, he kissed my cheek, turned around and walked away.

Oh man. If I wasn't confused before, I sure am now!


	3. Chapter 3

25th of Summer -

I barely got any sleep. The first hour I slept, I had a wonderful dream. Kristoff and I were together in every sense of the word. I had an engagement ring on my finger and was the happiest girl in the world. I only awoke from that dream to use the bathroom, I regret even getting out of bed. My next dream quickly turned into a nightmare. Kristoff suffered the same fate as my parents and I had never told him how I felt. I just hugged him and smiled while he walked onto the ship that lead straight to his death. After I awoke from that, I couldn't get back to sleep. I kept writing letters to Kristoff. I wasn't sure that I wanted to tell him how I felt in front of half the village so I thought I could write him a letter. Tell him to open it up as soon as he is alone and Arendelle is no longer visible. I know he would do it, it's just a game of chance. Do I risk everything and tell him how I feel just to have him politely reject me? But what if I'm reading his signals correctly and he's just too nervous to tell the Queen of Arendelle he loves her?

Well, I think I've finally written the letter with just a few minutes to spare. I'm wearing his favorite dress (maybe not his favorite, but it is the only one he's ever said anything about) and have my hair in a long french braid off to the side. I feel like nothing can stop me. Literally. I feel like if Hans were here with a sword, I'd just brush him aside. _Get out of my way you fool._ Deep breaths. I folded up the letter and tucked it away. Deep breaths. Wait, who is knocking?

It's Anna. She wants to walk with me. Might as well. Maybe I'll tell her how I feel. She is leaving today as well afterall.

25th of Summer -

So it is done. I saw Kristoff off, I gave him the letter, I explained the letter to Anna. Now to wait a month. This is going to be the longest month of my life!

Let me explain a bit more. While walking to the docks, I showed Anna the letter. She was curious and I just blurted everything out, followed by a _Ihopethisdoesn'tupsetyouIknowyoulikehimalotandIjustcan'thelphowIfeel. _She laughed at me and said she had seen how I looked at him at the anniversary ball. Have I loved him since then? Yes. Yes I have. She agreed that giving him the letter was probably best. That way he can still go where he is needed but know that I am here for him when he comes back. She is sure he feels the same way I do. Apparently she and Arjan strolled past his house a few nights ago and he was singing to Sven about "the most beautiful woman in all the land" and how he "hopes friendship blossoms into love." This made me more confident than ever in my letter of love.

When we got to the docks, we immediately knew which ship we were headed to. There was a huge crowd around it and it was flying Bellton's crest. Prince Nikolas greeted me with a hug and thanked me many times for the men and their service. Sven galloped right up to me as soon as Nikolas had taken a few steps back and gave me a very slobbery lick to the face. I laughed and wiped it off with my handkerchief. I glanced around for Kristoff but I couldn't find him anywhere. Sven seemed to since this and nipped at my hands until I followed him. We went onto the ship and down to the lower level. I walked into a small room and there he was. My Kristoff. Though I don't think Sven thought he would be changing when he led me down there. I had never seen Kristoff without his layers and layers on. He is a very fit man. I...I don't know how else to say it. I never really cared what he looked like underneath but...I'm not disappointed. I could feel my face start burning and I giggled. He turned around, surprised. He was still pulling his pants up and tripped over his shoe and fell onto a bed.

_I'm not looking, I promise. Sven led me down here. This is entirely his fault._ I couldn't suppress my apparent giggle fit.

_Are you okay? I saw you trip._ I glanced over my shoulder and saw he had got his pants on and was fiddling with his belt.

_No harm done. Of course Sven would have you follow him after I specifically told him to wait up on the docks with you. He's a trickster._ I glanced at Sven who was smiling.

_He knew I was worried. I was looking everywhere for you and thought maybe you weren't going to say goodbye._ I felt his arms wrap around my stomach from behind.

_I told you I wouldn't leave without seeing you first and I meant it Else._ I turned around to hug him but became painfully aware that our faces were just inches from each other.

_You look beautiful today. You look beautiful everyday, but today I have to soak it in more so that normal. Just...just stand there. I want to memorize this._

As I stood there awkwardly, I couldn't read his face. Or his body language. Nothing. After thirty seconds or so, he walked towards me and gave me a fierce hug.

_I will miss you more than you know Else._

_I don't think it's possible for you to miss me as much as I am going to miss you Kristoff._

This hug lasted longer than any hug we've ever had. It was us saying goodbye. I inhaled his smell. He smelled of pine trees, snow, and the sea. I was going to miss this so much. When we finally released each other, I thought it was as good a time as any to give him my letter.

_Kristoff, I have something for you. It's a letter. You can't read it now. I want you to read it once you can no longer see Arendelle. I want you to read it whenever you get homesick and start missing us. It will remind you of all the things we can do when you get back._

He smiled and his eyes sparkled.

_Thank you Else. I also wrote something for you. Sort of the same stipulations. You can't read it until the ship is out of sight. It's from both Sven and I._

I took his letter and shoved it in my pocket. He grabbed my hand, squeezed it, and then let it go. We left the ship and he said goodbye to Olaf and even to Anna. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to grin from ear to ear. She nodded her head at whatever he had said which caused him to smile as well. My smile twitched. I thought of a million things that he could have said to her, but I decided it wasn't for me to know or he would have told me.

All the men boarded the ship and as it set sail I saw Kristoff waving but he only had eyes for me and I only had eyes for him. I waited until I could no longer see the ship on the horizon and practically ran back to the castle. Anna was waiting for me at the gates with a huge smile on her face. _READ IT!_ She shouted. We ran into the garden and sat on a bench. I was nervous.

_Anna, this isn't going to be like my letter. This is going to be a "Don't forget about us" letter._

_Just read it Elsa! The suspense is killing me._

So I tore it open, unfolded it, and started reading.

**Else.**

** If you are reading this, then Sven and I have set sail for Bellton. Good. I wasn't sure how this would go in person.**

** For the last year we have grown to become very close. You were there for me when your sister left me and I was there for you when the spies tried to attack us in the woods. I hope we can always be there for each other in the years to come. I would have never expected to become such great friends with the Queen of Arendelle, but life hasn't really been a clear cut path for me. My parents died when I was little. I don't remember them and I don't have anything from them. The trolls took me and Sven in the first night I saw you. You were this little girl and you looked so afraid, yet all you wanted was for your little sister, your best friend, to be safe. You were so generous and caring even then. They closed the gates and I thought I would never see you again. This cute little girl who could do ice magic. I didn't realize it until just a few weeks ago, but you're the reason I love ice so much. It's always been you Else. Always. I will see you on the 58th day of summer. I hope you will be at the docks when I arrive. I would love nothing more than to sweep you up into my arms and kiss you. I didn't intend to write that, but I suppose it's too late now. I love you Else. I have since the first trip into the woods. Remember when you made Sven his very own ice paradise, complete with giant ice sculptures of carrots? That is the day I fell in love with you. I just sent Sven out to wait with you on the docks. I know I will see you again and I am counting down the days.**

Um...what?!

_OH MY GOSH ELSA HE LOVES YOU!_

Yeah. I read that. But what? He's loved me for months? Seven months to be exact. Seven months and five days. Why didn't he ever say anything? I have so many questions. I guess I will have to hold on to them for a month. A month.

_A month is too long._

_What?_

_I can't wait a month Anna. I absolutely cannot wait a month. What route are you taking to the Southern Isles?_

_We're going...ELSA, ARE YOU GOING TO GO TO HIM?_

_Possibly. What route Anna?_

_Right past Bellton._

_When is the ship leaving?_

_In just a few hours._

_Will you help me pack?_

_Of course!_

27th of Summer -

We should be landing in Bellton in just two days. Just two days until I can talk to Kristoff. I can see him. I can smell him and kiss him. I was sure that his letter would be a normal letter from a friend. It was much more than that. It was my future.

28th of Summer -

Tomorrow. Just 24 more hours. Give or take a few. I've gotten to know Prince Arjan a bit since we left Arendelle. He is much kinder than his baby brother. He said Hans is never to see Anna or he will rot in a cell for the rest of his life. I can't argue with this, he did try to kill me after all. Arjan is really a gracious host though. He had no problem letting me on board and thought my crazy plan was wonderful. He would understand better than most people. His love for Anna kept him in Arendelle.

They seem to fit very well together. He thinks she is the funniest woman on the planet and they move in sync. Her arm will shift and his body will shift to fit it. It's the most romantic thing I've ever seen. I never would have thought she would find love with a brother of Hans.

29th of Summer -

Bellton is on the horizon. Just a few more hours until I can find Kristoff. I just hope he read my letter.

Bellton is an adorable little city. It's a bit larger than Arendelle and the population seems to be triple that of Arendelle. The streets are filled with colorful fruit stands and cheerful people. Prince Arjan is asking the whereabouts of the ship Kristoff came in on. They landed yesterday, apparently the sea was much nicer for their journey than it was for ours. Arjan thinks they are all staying at Prince Nikolas' castle.

Sure enough, they're staying at the castle. Like Arendelle, the castle is just a walk away from the village. Anna and Arjan are being adorable, holding hands and giggling at each other. I'm just walking behind them, looking for Kristoff in even man I see.

29th of Summer -

So Kristoff and the other men are out in the mountains and should be back tonight. They are having a small ball to celebrate the help since they go out tomorrow and start doing the real work. I'm hoping he's not terribly tired when he gets back.

30th of Summer -

I don't even know if I can explain properly how last night went. Wonderfully. Perfect. Amazing.

Kristoff came back from the mountains covered in snow. He went straight up to his room. After thirty minutes I had a maid go get him. He seemed frustrated until he saw me. He froze in his tracks and just stared at me. I smiled and gave him a little wave. He smiled and broke into a run. A few seconds later, he swept me up into hug. I giggled.

_Else, what are you doing here?_

_I read your letter. I thought-_

_I read yours too. I can't believe-_

_Kristoff I love you._

_Else. I love you too._

_That's why I'm here. I wanted to see you and let you know that I will wait for you._

_How are you getting back to Arendelle?_

_What? That doesn't matter Kristoff._

_It does. Are you planning on staying here the whole month and going back to Arendelle with me?_

_Is that what you want?_

_Yes. More than anything._

_Then I will do it. I will stay here._

* * *

><p><strong>Um. Hello! Thanks for taking your time to read this short story.<strong>  
><strong>This is my first venture into any sort of writing and I'm pleased with what I have here.<strong>

**So thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
